Bearing the Truth
Bearing the Truth is a Strangers and Freaks mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Michael De Santa by the infamous Epsilon Program. It is the fifth mission in the truth mission series. Overview Michael goes to see Marnie Allen in an alleyway in Downtown Vinewood, Los Santos. She tells him that his name is no longer Zolag, but is now Zondar. She also tells him that he needs to buy Epsilon Robes for $25,000 and wear them for 10 cumulative days. Shortly after this meeting ends, she sends Michael an email with a link to the robes. Once purchased, the robes will appear in Michael's wardrobe in one in-game day; Michael receives another email once the robes are delivered. The mission begins in earnest once Michael dons the robes at his safehouse. In what is apparently either a glitch or a dialogue error by Rockstar, the robes actually need to be worn for 10 consecutive (cumulative in the PC version) days for the next mission to unlock, not cumulative. If Michael changes clothes (either manually or automatically, when he's not being controlled), the day counter will reset (changing them immediately won't affect the counter). This means that, during the duration of this mission, it is not advisable to launch story missions (as some force wardrobe changes), or engage in activities such as golf, tennis, triathlon, or vehicle racing, which likewise change clothes automatically. And, as noted, switching to other characters is also to be avoided for fear of the game automatically changing Michael's wardrobe. As such, a faster solution, albeit a monotonous one, is for the player to use Michael's bed to sleep 40 times and make 10 days pass. However, the fastest possible solution for finishing this mission quickly without risking a wardrobe change is to repeatedly kill yourself as Michael, with the robes on. With every death, 12 hours will pass in the hospital, meaning you will only need to take 20 visits to the Hopsital in order to complete the mission. A little side note will keep appearing above the radar every 24 hours, indicating how many days the player used the robes, so the player doesn't lose track of how many days are still left. Once the player wears the robes for 10 days, they will receive a text message from Cris Formage, saying that they are very interested in Michael's progress and he should be summoned soon. Soon after, Cris will be added to Michael's contacts list, and an e-mail will arrive advising Michael of his next task. Video Walkthrough Trivia * After waiting 24 hours for the Epsilon Robes to be delivered, the player has to exit the bedroom (not the house, only the bedroom) for the robes to be delivered. * While wearing the robes, NPCs that greet you, such as shop owners, may greet you with "Kifflom" instead of their usual greeting. * If the player does travel as Michael while wearing the robes, Michael will talk to himself using unique dialogue related to the beliefs of the Epsilon program. This also applies during the Exercising the Truth mission. Examples include: ** "Trees talk... but they're not very interesting." ** "Oh brother, brother, brother. What have I gotten myself into?" ** "Hey, I'm self-actualizing over here." ** "They say I'm not present; that's 'cause I'm in a million dimensions at once." ** "I got a cloud empire and a planet, and I'm a king, like everyone else." ** "Would these trees just shut up!?" ** "It ain't a cult. It ain't a cult. It ain't... a cult." ** "You can't put a price on self-actualization. Actually you can, and I'm payin' it!" ** "Maybe I'm scatty because I'm in forty thousand places at the same time!" ** "How do you know if you're ready when you're not ready, and you're kinda ready and ready all at once?" * The name of the mission is a pun, as bearing can also mean to wear. Michael has to wear the robes in order to pass the mission. * Michael can wear glasses and helmets with the Epsilon tunics and the timer will not reset. * While having to wear the robes for 10 days, the player can use that time to collect all the Collectibles. * The player no longer has to wear the robes 10 consecutive days in the PC release, the objective is changed to "cumulative", however swapping characters and returning to Michael resulting in a change of outfits can still sometimes reset the counter. * Running at minimum 11 days (including the 24-hour wait period for the robes to arrive), if one does the sleeping trick, and potentially much longer if the "cumulative" 10 days is active, this is the single longest mission in GTA V (if not the entire franchise to date) in terms of elapsed time. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Epsilon Program Category:Side Missions